Shore Leave
by luckypixi
Summary: When the Enterprise docks for Shore Leave, Bones just wants off and to forget about space for a while. Meanwhile, Jim has a big surprise for his husband; this is going to be their best Shore Leave yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is intended, for now, to be a one-shot. I may continue this later on, but I just wanted to capture the father/daughter relationship between Bones and Joanna. I'm sure I'll get plenty of ideas for more chapter, so watch this space : )**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your views!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'The sooner I get off this ship, the better' groused the Doctor. With a small duffle bag by his side and his dark blue jacket on over his tunic, Bones was ready to leave space far behind him.

'Come on, Bones; you'll miss it really.' Jim smirked, leaning over to pat his husband on the shoulder. They were stood on the exit shaft, ready for the doors to open and to smell that sweet Earth air.

'Nope' Bones shook his head defiantly. 'Not one bit. I plan on not even looking up at the sky for the foreseeable future.'

Jim smiled. Each time they docked, he and Bones took it in turns to pick the destination where they'd stay, as neither of them had a permanent home on Earth anymore; Bones picked Georgia last time, Jim San Francisco the time before that; Jim was being very tight lipped about what was happening this Shore Leave.

'Where are you planning on spending Shore Leave, Doctor?' asked Spock politely; he was holding Uhura's bag as well as his own; she was looking out the window, smiling with silent excitement.

'Not sure yet, Spock' Bones answered. He shot Jim a look.

'A Magical Mystery Tour' Jim offered, fiddling with his Communicator. He smiled and looked up. The doors were finally opening.

Jim strode forwards, Spock next with Bones and Uhura not far behind.

There was a melee of pushing and confusion as everyone rushed forwards, eager to see their loved ones, the crowd a mix of yellow, blue and red shirts.

'Daddy….Daddy!' A shout filled the air around them.

Uhura sidled up to Jim and Bones, Spock close next to her. 'Some fathers in for a treat' she smiled.

The young girl's voice cried out again. 'Daddy! Where are you Daddy?'

Jim nearly walked into the back of Bones as the Doctor suddenly stopped. 'Whoa, put on some lights, will ya?' he laughed.

'…can't be,' breathed Bones, turning a full 360, causing a slight obstruction.

'Doctor, are you well?' enquired Spock.

Before he could answer, the girl shouted again. 'Daddy! Daddy?!'

Bones looked back down the gangway, where the crowd was slowly clearing, the stragglers moving out the way as a small girl with brown eyes, brown hair tied up in two pigtails and who was wearing a blue sparkly dress ran up in between them all.

Jim glanced at Bones, whose face had lit up. 'Annie!' he cried, striding forwards.

'Daddy!' screamed the girl happily, running full pelt towards her father.

Bones crashed to his knees in front of her, pulling his daughter into a close bear hug, laughing as the girl tucked her head into his neck.

'I missed you Daddy!' she cried, tears flowing.

'I missed you too, sweetpea.' Mumbled Bones, his own eyes wet. He chuckled as Joanna hugged him again. Neither wanted to let go.

Jim's heart swelled as he watched this scene. Uhura had dissolved into tears next to him and even Spock was smiling slightly.

'That would be the Doctors…'

'Daughter, yeah.' Jim nodded. 'That's Joanna.' It had taken some serious string pulling with the Admiralty, but Jim had managed it; a whole two weeks of just him, Bones and Joanna.

'Fascinating.' Spock watched the scene. Bones had stood up by now, Joanna latched to him with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, face on his shoulder.

Jim strode forwards, smiling. He put his hand on his partners back and Joanna looked up.

'Uncle Jim!' she shouted, scrambling for her Dad to let her down. She crashed into Jim and hugged him round the middle. He bent down to give her a proper hug, hand cradling the back of her head.

'Hey, Kiddo' grinned Jim, glancing up at Bones, who was wiping his eyes. 'Been good?'

'Uh hu!' she nodded seriously. 'Mom said I could only come if I cleaned the stables out every day and kept my room tidy.'

Bones smirked. 'Is your mother here?' he asked.

Joanna looked up at him, eyes confused. 'Not anymore. She and Clay dropped me off with my stuff.'

Now Bones looked confused. 'Dropped you off…what do you-' he trailed off when he caught sight of Jim grinning at him.

'Happy Shore Leave, Bones.' He held out his arms and smiled as Bones enveloped him in a close hug.

'Thank you' Bones breathed into his ear, kissing his jaw. 'Just…thanks'

Jim laughed, wiping his eyes as they parted. He coughed and looked around him, 'Well?' he asked, picking up his and Joanna's bags. 'What are we all doing just standing around? Shore Leave started five minutes ago already!' And he led the way out of the Terminal.

Bones chuckled, picking up his own bag, Joanna fitting her small hand into his.

This was going to be their best Shore Leave yet.


	2. Chapter 2

'After we go to the zoo, we can go to the aquarium, then we can watch movies and make a blanket fort, then we need to make pancakes...'

Bones sat next to his daughter in the backseat of the rented hover car, just listening to her speak. Her voice had a distinct southern lilt, a honey-thick drawl like his own. It had been months since he had physically seen her; sure, they'd seen each other through the vid screen whenever Bones could, but it was no substitute for the real thing. Bones had to keep stopping himself reaching out to touch her, to check if she was really there.

'Can we, Daddy? Please?'

Bones looked down at Joanna, her brown eyes looking up pleadingly.

'Whats that, Darlin'?'

'Can we go to the beach and see dolphins?' Joanna grabbed his hand between her own two.

Bones heard Jim snigger from the drivers seat. Where would they find dolphins in San Francisco?

'Sure thing, sweet-pea. We'll find some dolphins for ya.'

'Yay!'

Bones grinned as Joanna turned to look out of the window. He turned back to look at his husband, who was concentrating on the road. Unable to sum up what he was feeling, he simply reached out and grasped Jim's shoulder, squeezing tightly. He smiled when Jim reached up with his free hand to cover his own.

'Nearly home.' Jim told him.

Bones leaned back in his seat and looked back at his little girl.

Almost home.

-x-

'Not that I'm doubting you, Jim, but where are we going?'

Jim grinned at him, arms full of suitcases and bags. 'I hired a house' he told Bones, grinning. He turned back around to literally skip up the sidewalk.

Bones raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance with Joanna, who held his hand tightly. She giggled and skipped alongside her father as they walked up the path. As they rounded the corner, Bones stopped short.

What sat in front of them could not be described as a house. Maybe a villa, mused Bones. Glad they had scheduled shore leave during the summer, Bones spotted the swimming pool and patio around the side of the house, the large garden bordered with bright flowers. Nestled atop a cliff-top on the outskirts of the city, the two-story building looked perfect.

'Wow.' breathed Joanna, smiling. Bones grinned down at her and took in her smiling face. He squeezed her hand and pulled her along, his daughter giggling.

'Come on, guys!' Jim called from the small terrace, holding a key card, tapping his foot in mock impatience. 'Wanna do the honours?' he asked Joanna, holding out the plastic card to her.

'Yeah!' Joanna took the key and swiped it. It emitted a high pitched sound and Jim tried the handle.

'Here goes.' he whispered dramatically, pushing the door open wide. He grinned and chuckled as Joanna raced forwards, her shoes squeaking across the laminate flooring.

'Is this all for us, Uncle Jim?' She asked,eyes wide as she took in the rooms spiralling off from the circle entrance hall.

'Yup. Home for two weeks.' Jim told her, reaching out an arm to draw the little girl to his side. Then he looked down mischievously. He reached down to grab his holdall. Joanna watched him, eyes curious.

'Race you to the best room!' Yelled Jim, pelting off up the stairs. Joanna screamed happily, grabbing her bag and running off after him. Bones could hear the two of them laughing as he made his way into the kitchen, their feet clanging on the floor above him. He put his bags down and ran a hand through his hair. He flicked on the kettle and walked back out, grinning as he heard Jim roar and Joanna's delighted scream. Jim was like a big kid himself, really, he mused as he jogged up the stairs, taking a moment to look at the view outside the window. Overlooking the bay, Bones could see the fog rolling in already. He smiled and followed the sound of his daughters laughter.

He found them both staring out the window in the master bedroom, Joanna having noticed the same fog he had just seen. Jim grinned as she stood open mouthed, watching it make it's way toward them.

Bones put his hand on the small of Jim's back, smiling when Jim drew him closer. He pressed a quick kiss to his jaw before moving forwards to ruffle his daughters hair.

'Spooky, huh?'

'It's so cool!' Breathed Joanna, brown eyes fixed. 'Can we go outside and see?'

'Sure kiddo,' answered Jim, 'There's a surprise out there for ya too'

'Yay!' Joanna ran out of the room, Jim and Bones chuckling as they followed.

There was a cold wind as they walked outside, ruffling up their hair and clothes. Joanna, who was only used to the hot Southern weather, shivered.

Jim grabbed a small remote control which was docked on the side of the wall and handed it to Bones.

'There are a few perks of being a Captain,' he grinned. He motioned to the remote. 'Climate control. We're in a climate bubble.'

Bones looked down at the button. 'So if I press snow...' He pressed it.

Jim grinned when flakes started falling from the nano-bubble around them, and at the resulting shriek from Joanna. 'Voila!' He spread his arms out wide, flakes settling in his bright hair.

'Daddy! Daddy, look!'

Bones beamed when his daughter grabbed his hand, looking up into the sky. 'We never get snow back home!' Her face was pink, white flakes settled in her eyelashes and her chocolate brown hair. Bones thought his heart might burst as he looked at her.

He looked back at his husband, who shrugged. 'What? All kids love the snow!'

Bones chuckled, bending down. He never broke eye contact. He grinned. Jim's eyes went wide.

'No! No, Bones..!' He tried to duck and dodge, but the doctor was too fast; he coughed and spluttered with laughter as the cold snow hit him in the face. 'Right.' He clapped his hands together. 'Annie's on my team!' He grabbed Joanna's hand and pulled her behind one of the picnic tables.

Joanna grinned, sniffling as she gathered a handful of snow, throwing it at her Dad.

Bones returned fire, yelling victoriously as Joanna shrieked with surprise.

'Come on!' He heard his husband shout, 'We gotta retaliate!'

He laughed as he heard Joanna scream as she sent an armful of snow his way. He shivered as it trickled down the back of his thin shirt.

'Okay okay! Cease fire!' Jim yelled, his face a bright shade of red, teeth chattering. 'Truce!' He held out his hand to Bones, grinning as the doctor took it and pulled him into a kiss.

Joanna made a face, but grinned when Bones picked her up in his arms, pressing a cold nose into the crook of her neck, his daughter yelling.

'I know what we need now' Jim put his arms around Bones, Joanna sandwiched between them. 'Hot chocolate in the movie den.'

'Hot chocolate with sprinkles?' Asked Joanna.

'Yup. And you even get to pick the movie.' Jim told her, laughing as she grabbed him in a cold, close hug.

He carried her into the house, Joanna's legs wrapped around his waist, Bones' hand clasped in his own.

-x-

Bones looked at his husband, who sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, absorbed in the kids cartoon they were watching.

'Hey, Jim?' Bones tried not to disrupt Joanna, who was snoring gently on his chest, brown hair tucked under his chin. He rested a hand between her shoulder blades.

It was dark outside now, several empty mugs of hot chocolate scattered around the room and an empty pizza box where they had ordered dinner in, something Joanna never did at home.

'Mmm?' Jim turned to look at him, blue eyes tired, but happy. Bones felt his heart swell again.

'Thanks for today. For all this.'

Jim smiled gently, reaching out a hand and cupping his husband's jaw.

'If you thought today was good, Bones, you just wait for the rest of the two weeks.' He told him. 'I've got everything planned.'

'Yeah?'

Jim nodded. 'We're gonna give Annie the Shore Leave we all deserve. Nothing but fun.'

Bones nodded, throat stuck, emotion coursing through him. It was a while since he had such a sense of _family_. Unable to speak, he just nodded again, swallowing heavily.

He turned back to the cartoons, felt Jim take his hand, and let the rhythm of his daughters breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
